


Little and Broken

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boredom, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Family of Choice, Injury Recovery, M/M, Polyamory, RAW 1/1/2018, Self-Reflection, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean'sbored.He's stuck home, watching RAW and wishing he could be there. Then, he stares around the empty room and wishes his partners were with him. He's never been good at being left to his own devices.Deanhatesthis. Being home is great but he misses the thrill of the road. He misses being surrounded by people. Life on the road never seemed so bad because he had Seth and Roman with him. Just the three of them against the road.





	Little and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> POST RAW 1/1/2018

Dean's _bored_. 

He's stuck home, watching RAW and wishing he could be there. Then, he stares around the empty room and wishes his partners were with him. He's never been good at being left to his own devices. 

Dean _hates_ this. Being home is great but he misses the thrill of the road. He misses being surrounded by people. Life on the road never seemed so bad because he had Seth and Roman with him. Just the three of them against the road.

As he thinks of Seth, his heart flops. He's a fairly new addition to their relationship but he's just what they needed. 

It wasn't that Dean didn't love Roman but they were such big personalities. Seth's a grounding presence. 

Watching Seth with Jason pains Dean. He knows Seth couldn't sit on the sidelines as he recovered. Seth _needed_ to stay relevant so Dean could come back and be relevant. Besides, Dean's the one with both Roman and Seth in his bed. That's one thing Jason can't have. 

He shifts on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He can barely move his arm, which somehow makes this entire situation worse. It's one thing being stuck at home but something completely different when he's basically one handed. 

His attention is drawn back to the TV. Roman's match is _just_ ending. He can't resist smiling. Big Dog's kept his title and shut that fucker up at least for now. 

Then, he sees it. 

_This one's for you, Deano._

Dean's heart swells. He hadn't seen that one coming. It helps exponentially to know he has someone in his corner, ensuring the fans don't forget him. 

Seth's a work in progress. He's loyal but his attention's in the wrong place. He's focused on getting revenge on The Bar for perceived wrongs. 

Dean can't help rolling his eyes at the thought. He _loves_ Seth but it's hard to be patient when it comes to things like this. Oh well- Seth is Seth and there's no changing that. 

That's their Seth; sweet, stubborn and arrogant Seth. 

Dean _never_ imagined he would be in a triad. He's usually selfish when it comes to sharing the one he loves. Yet, their chemistry made sense. Bizarre? Yes but it worked. Their strengths and weaknesses complimented each other. 

Seth was their missing piece. Yes, he could be annoying. Yes, he sometimes forget basic decency (forgetting to mention Kurt's favor was tagging with Jason). He also takes great care of Dean and their little family. This simple fact can't be ignored. 

Dean's sleeping on the couch. Not only does the arm of the couch provide support to the side he can barely move but it also means he doesn't have to face their empty bed. Dean _hates_ sleeping alone. 

He also knows his partners will kill him when they figure this out. It's only a matter of time.

Dean stifles a yawn. His arm had been acting up earlier so he'd been forced to take one of the painkillers prescribed by the doctor. His eyes grow heavy and he's starting to doze. Better to sleep rather than fight it...  
\---  
Dean wakes up in a different spot than where he had fallen asleep. It takes a second for him to realize he's in their bed. Confused, he glances around for a second until he sees Seth doing his best to settle in for the night. 

"What's going on?" he mumbles half-asleep. Someone's taken extra care to prop his injured arm up with pillows.

"You were asleep on the couch," Seth says, turning to face Dean. "Ro carried you in. Dude, you were _out_." 

_Busted._ Dean thinks. He just knows he's going to hear it. Roman _hates_ when Dean doesn't take care of himself. 

"So, how pissed is he?" Dean asks, contemplating running while he still had the chance. The last thing he wanted was to be faced with an angry Roman Reigns. He cocks his head, catching the faint sound of the shower running. This tells him Roman's in the shower. 

"Well, he's not happy. Been in the shower for 45 minutes." Seth gently grazes Dean's jaw with his fingertips. "I'm _sure_ he'll be fine. You know how he is." Seth leans in, giving Dean a quick kiss. 

Dean's not so sure. 

The only time he gets in any real trouble with Roman is when he refuses to take care of himself. As much as he might try to hide it, Roman _always_ knew when Dean wasn't eating, sleep or even if he was just neglecting any and all aspects of self care. 

Seth claims it's because Dean is _really_ obvious but Dean's not so sure that's true. 

"So, how'd he know I was sleeping on the couch?" Dean's more curious than ever. 

"He left a scrap of paper on the blanket because he suspected you weren't sleeping in the bed," Seth explains. "You on the couch plus the paper still there? You put two and two together." 

_Fuck, that's actually smart._ Dean thinks. _Only Roman._

"It's just weird being alone. Shouldn't I get credit for the fact I slept?" Dean's a notorious insomniac. Some nights, it's a miracle that he's even able to sleep at all. 

"Nope," Roman says, emerging from the bathroom. As he walks, he towels his hair dry. "You know that couch always fucks you up for days when you sleep on it and that's when you're _not_ injured." 

Dean _hates_ to admit Roman's right. Their current couch wasn't a sleeping couch. Hell, most of them could barely stand to sit there for longer than half an hour at a time because of how uncomfortable it is. They've been talking for ages about getting a new one but it hasn't been a high priority. 

"You're going to lecture me, aren't you?" Dean asks sheepishly. 

"You're grown. Lecturing would be pointless," Roman says, scowling. "Just be lucky I'm not sending you to the guest room." 

Roman's biggest point of contempt is Dean's refusal to take care of himself. He actually point-blank told him he's convinced Dean wants to crash and burn.

The man's disappointment is visible. Dean slinks back as much as he can. This is almost worse than Roman being mad. 

"I'm _pissed_ but I still love you," Roman admits, leaning over to kiss Dean. Dean thinks this causes him to swoon. 

"Good night, Love Birds," Seth says, scooting towards the middle of the bed. Since Dean's injured, Seth's been temporarily relegated to the middle. 

As Dean positions himself so he's comfortable, he can't help but think of a quote from _Lilo and Stitch_ , a movie he'd watched over the weekend when he was bored and binging Disney. 

_This is my family. I found it all on my own. It's little and broken but still good. Yeah, still good._

Dean can think of no better description for their triad. It just _fits_. 

-Fin-


End file.
